The MAC at Dartmouth will focus in the 02 year on community demonstration and education projects. Assessment of community arthritis needs will be matched by evaluation of physician needs for education in the same North Country communities. Our Arthritis Care Specialist will coordinate efforts to develop a club concept for arthritics in communities. TV clinics in distant areas will provide consultation without travel for patients. The undergraduate curriculum in clinical diagnosis of arthritis, immunology and biomechanics/biomaterials will be evaluated and strengthened. Continuing education for physicians and home health agency personnel will be carried out systematically. A Pediatric Arthritis Clinic will serve as a focus for patient care and education in this neglected field.